Anne Rigal
Anne Rigal is the daughter of Adelaine, and Luc Rigal making her a member of and the current Lady of House Rigal and the power that House Rigal controls. Anne Rigal stands as the Baroness of the county of Domesin within the Grand State of Tristfall of which her family was granted by Lady Margot Robbet due to the loyalty shown to her family throughout the time of isolation. Anne Rigal was born in the city of Brionne where she and her family were members of the historically wealthy House Rigal of which would change quite dramatically when at the age of three she would be taken by her oldest brother and father out of Brionne as the city was preparing to fall and wandering the country side for days following this they would be taken in by House Robbet who had fortified the forests north west of Brionne. Anne Rigal would join her family in taking command of the island of D'Arz and she would as a young girl help her family to bring in survivors to the island and turn the island into a farmland that could help Tinterland to feed itself without the now lost farms in the Brionne Valley. Margot Robbet would lead the Knights of the Quill into the Rescue Attempt at Calleville where they waited for the forces of her brother to distract the Babyeater Clan at the Skirmish at Calleville and then move into Calleville and rescue hundreds of slaves there who were being prepared to be moved northward to paris. Margot Robbet and her Knights of the Quill would use the distraction of the Skirmish at Calleville to get inside the fortress of Callevill and killing hundreds of the Orcs that remained behind in the fortress they would manage to rescue the hundreds of slaves and retreated out of Calleville south with them while the Orcs begin to rally their numbers to this now second assault on the city. History Early History Anne Rigal was born in the city of Brionne where she and her family were members of the historically wealthy House Rigal of which would change quite dramatically when at the age of three she would be taken by her oldest brother and father out of Brionne as the city was preparing to fall and wandering the country side for days following this they would be taken in by House Robbet who had fortified the forests north west of Brionne. Island of D'Arz Anne Rigal would join her family in taking command of the island of D'Arz and she would as a young girl help her family to bring in survivors to the island and turn the island into a farmland that could help Tinterland to feed itself without the now lost farms in the Brionne Valley. 'Family Members' Margot Robbet Cover.jpg|Margot Robbet - Cousin|link=Margot Robbet 'Relationships' Margot Robbet Cover.jpg|Margot Robbet - Friend/Family|link=Margot Robbet Eleonore Scarlet Cover.jpg|Eleonore Scarlet - Friend|link=Eleonore Scarlet Category:House Rigal Category:People Category:People of Tristfall Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Knight Category:Bretonian Knight Category:Christian Knight